Dirty Paws
by haliai
Summary: "I don't do relationships and even if I did.. I wouldn't do one with you." La Push' newest resident is more than she lets on to be. Way more. And to one guy, she becomes his everything.. Too bad she can't let that happen. OC.
1. Prologue

**AN**: Before I start, I want to make one thing abundantly clear (hence the caps lock usage);  
**WARNING**: YOU MIGHT EXPERIENCE SOME CONFUSION WHILE READING  
but **DON'T WORRY**: IT'S NOT PERMANENT.  
For any of you who have read the Mortal Instruments series, you will recognize what the protagonist actually is. If you haven't read the series yet, don't worry, it's no necessity. She'll be explaining everything over the course of the story and you can find out along the way, along with the rest of the characters. (If you're curious/confused about it though, read this shadowhunters*wikia*com/wiki/Shadowhunters (replace the '*' by'.'), and don't hesitate to ask me any questions!)

Other than that, enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

_Prologue_

Rain poured down on the slumbering city of New York.

The lone girl trudging through its streets didn't fear the dangers lurking in the shadows, for she was the one meant to defend all innocents from said ferocities. One would think with such a purpose in life, the girl would be brave of heart, noble of intentions and eager in spirit, but lately, the few people she'd let into her life, had seen her flame die down, until it was more of an ember, drizzling in the downpour of rain. Finally, her seemingly aimless wandering brought her to the doorstep of these very same people.

The heavy, wooden door of _the_ _institute_, home to the New York conclave of shadowhunters, swung open before she'd even knocked the door, alerting her that she'd been expected by its inhabitants. To normal humans, the building seemed like a rundown church, yet the eyes of people with a pure bloodline and heritage could look past the magical veil and seek refuge at this safe haven. Such people, often called 'nephilim' or 'shadowhunters', are a secretive race of humans born with angelic blood, who have valiantly been hunting demons since the beginning of time, creating their own culture and civilization with their sole purpose to protect humans.

A few months ago, the seventeen year old Eleanor Lightwood had woken up in this very institute with no remnants of her previous life and a horrible headache, as drenched as she was at this very moment. In these months, Eleanor had come to learn of her true heritage, of the existence of demons and downworlders, such as vampires and werewolves, species frowned upon and protected by people like her. It had been exciting to train, to learn how to use her powers and weapons, to fight in a great war and sadly, deal with great losses. However her biggest loss, had haunted her since the very beginning, obstructing her from fully embracing the path of a shadowhunter. The loss of her parents.

As she entered a cozy looking study, the people's faces in it depictured anything but ease. These faces had come to be the closest thing to family she'd been left with, but despite their greatest efforts, Eleanor longed for a family of her own. The one she'd been advised to forget. The little pieces of information the Lightwood family - the inhabitants and heads of the institute had provided Eleanor, had informed her of the great sacrifices her parents had made, all to keep her safe. Sadly, they were in vain; Jennifer Call and Lucas Lightwood were forced to give up their own lives in the process.

The silence in the room stretched onwards, as Eleanor's eyes stayed glued to the fireplace, seeing the fire in the hearts of both her parents raging in it. Even after fleeing to Europe when Eleanor was at an age too young to recall, her father had been active in the London conclave and done everything to make sure the supernatural wouldn't hunt her or her mother.

"I want to leave. Tonight." Eleanor's British accent surprised even herself. In the first few weeks since her arrival in New York, she'd learnt to hide it and adapt an American accent, considering it was only a reminder of the life she'd left behind. A normal, human life which she'd never be able to return to. When in stressful or fearful situations, however, it had the tendency to pop back up again. The faces of the family in front of her, a distant family who she'd been cut off from over a decade's back, dropped. "Very well, then" Maryse Lightwood spoke, the mother and head of the family, "I'll alert your mother's sister." A soft smile graced her burdened face "You'll finally get to be around family again then."

The young brunette's eyes widened and she nearly leapt forward, causing the curls the rain had created in her hair to flare up. "No!" Eleanor's hand was reached up, as if wanting to hold Maryse's and disagree with her later statement, instead telling her that the Lightwood family, no matter how distant relatives from her, were just as much of a family to her than her newly discovered aunt and nephew in Washington were. She feebly let it drop to her side as she scanned to faces of the rest of the Lightwood family; father, daughter and two sons, before speaking her final words. "I'll call them myself.. Thanks."

And that very sentence summed up the essence of her being ever since February 21th 2012, when the shadowhunter community faced their biggest war and greatest loss yet. And Eleanor lost her human parents and gained access to a world kept from her for years. Eleanor Lightwood didn't get close to people anymore, instead she strived to be as independent as she could be. If you wanted to be safe and get anything done, you had to do it yourself. Caring for people only set you up for failure; if they didn't let you down, they'd end up being used against you by your enemy and in a world that was in a constant state of war, weaknesses weren't an option.

One suitcase filled with clothes and one duffel bag filled with a wide ray of weaponry was all Eleanor had to load into the trunk of her SUV, along with a bag of Sourpatch Kids on her passenger seat and cup of coffee dangerously balances on her dashboard as she drove out of New York city and replayed a prophecy in her mind. This would be a long road to travel. A road back to the person she wanted to be.

_After a war and a time of sorrow,  
the foreign girl will face a yet bigger battle,  
fearing for the day after tomorrow,  
she shall travel to a close home past Seattle,  
Power will lie in her heart,  
weakness will lie in her mind,  
drowning in a pool of smart,  
she shall battle to save the kind_

* * *

_AN:_ And that's it! Please leave a review (good or bad). This was just an idea I had, I know it's all a bit vague right now, but things will be cleared up in the next chapter(s). IF you think I should continue, so advice is always welcome!


	2. Numb

Chapter 1: I am.. numb

A lone car drove through the dense forest, its headlights lighting up the way for the girl in it. Nearly two days had passed in which she'd consumed about 100 ounces of coffee and a mountain of candy, judging by the wrappers on the floor next to her. In all, she'd made it on three fuel stops and none to sleep. It was safe to say that at this moment in time, she was running on sugar and caffeine, her mind registering only two things.

One; the car was driving. That's good.

Two; There's a coffee stain on the passenger seat. Damn, that will be hard to get rid of.

What she didn't notice, was a giant, sand colored wolf running parallel to her car, trees and darkness obscuring him from her view. If she hadn't been a living zombie, she might have noticed him, _sensed _him, like he'd sensed her.

And it unnerved him.

At first, the wolf had been patrolling like any other night, with nothing to entertain him but a bug causing his pack mate to nearly bite his own tail off. That was, until he'd smelt it. Although he was pretty sure he _felt _it first. Some kind of feeling In the pit of his stomach, drawing him in like the sweet scent that filled his nostrils. It was faint, almost vampire like, which made both him and his pack mate at the other side of the residence stop in their tracks.

_I'm going to check it out._

Adrenaline pumped through the young shapeshifter's body, adrenaline coursing through his veins like the wind crashing through his sandy fur. What was this feeling? It resembled that of a vampire entering their territory, but then again, it was _different. _A different kind of sweet. A different kind of pull.

_You're just spending too much time around the freaky Adams family. The stench is becoming like candy to you. _Embry scrunched up his snout and Seth rolled his eyes at his antics. The Cullens weren't that bad, just a bit..special.

Another snort was emitted from Embry, as he was getting closer to one of the only roads leading in and out of La Push. Seth's silent need to get there quickly, urged his legs to run faster as well.

_Yeah, _"_special". _He pictured Alice, Renesmee and Jacob skipping around in the Cullen's backyard happily, hands animatedly swaying by their sides as they sang and chased a butterfly. It managed to get Seth out of his confused state to let out a doglike bark in laughter.

Jake would kill Embry if he'd found out. Chances were Seth would make sure he would, that would be nice payback for-

Seth's train of thought stopped as the face he'd been trying to study through the tinted window of the SUV he'd been chasing, whipped up right at him. _They heard you bark, you idiot. _Embry accused him. But Seth was gone.

Lost in the faint contours of her face, her faint smell, the faint tug that had gotten considerably tighter. _It's a 'she'. _Seth let him know defiantly, right before losing the girl's searching gaze and…

Running into a tree.

* * *

It looks like the creepy preschool from Nightmare on Elmstreet. No joke.

That one, scary movie with the pedophile gardener, who ends up being burnt to death and later killing teens in their sleep with his rake for a hand? (Hands up if you've seen it. Now, hands up if you've slept well ever since.)

Eleanor let out a strangled breath as she leant against her SUV to survey the house she'd be living in from now on, arms folded over her chest. "Just my luck. I'm not even going to live to attend my own housewarming party." She muttered and snorted at the idea, before sighing and turning away from the battered house. It had been her mother's old home, the place she'd grew up in. If there was one place in La Push where Eleanor had wanted to stay, it would be here.

Upon contacting the real estate agent, they sounded like they couldn't be glad enough to finally get rid of it. Eleanor's inheritance was sufficient to buy her a mansion with a fountain in front of it and little monkey butler dressed like a penguin, but she preferred not to spend the money her parents had left her, instead intending to renovate the house herself.

As she trudged up towards the darkened house, the hairs on the back of her neck finally rose and she halted. Something was watching her. Eleanor's two deep brown orbs darted around the edges of the forest surrounding her, the picket fence around her frontyard hardly enough to keep a bunny out, let alone anything _angry_.

It was then that something clicked inside her head. Weeks of being totally cut off from the world and reality ended as she finally found herself in the middle of an unknown forest in an unknown state, all alone. Apart from whatever was lurking in the shadows, urging her to come closer.

Her gaze then snapped towards her body, looking weak, disheveled and unprotected with both suitcases immobilizing her hands to do anything if danger might suddenly appear.

Whether it was sheer exhaustion or possibly fear, she didn't know, but tears started rolling down her cheeks and she watched them plummet down to the ground in awe. Eleanor hadn't cried ever since she'd been told her parents wouldn't be able to kiss her goodnight and wish her goodmorning ever again.

Suddenly, the prickling sensation she felt however, lifted from hostility to something softer..kinder. It was as if the forest suddenly felt sorry for her, wanting to support her. Eleanor's reddened eyes once again scanned the shadows around her, before taking a deep breath, tightening her grasp and walking up towards the door. Eleanor didn't need pity. She'd be fine.

* * *

"Welcome to La Push, I-"

Seriously?

It's nine in the morning. Who welcomes people that early in the morning? That's more like telling them to go to hell, right?

I steadied the woman I'd nearly run over in my hurry to leave the house, my other hand shooting downwards to catch the plate of cookies plummeting towards the ground from her hand. My brief euphoria about the fact that she'd brought food, was quickly demolished at the sight of her widened eyes.

Panic crept up on Eleanor as her eyes darted towards her hands and back, hoping the nearly inhuman speed with which she'd responded to the situation would be passed off as quick reflexes by the woman and nothing more.

That would just be typical though. Revealing what Eleanor really was when she'd barely even been in the town for more than a day.

Covering her mistake up with a bright smile, she let go of the woman, handed back her cookies and apologized, rubbing her upper arm in a slightly awkward fashion "Sorry about that, I was kind of in a hurry. Are you alright?"

The woman's eyes remained as wide as that of a shocked maki. Unease seeped through Eleanor's bright expression until the elderly woman finally snapped out of it, shaking her head with a wary smile and holding out her hand for the young girl to shake. "I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone I grew up with. They used to live in this very house actually."

Eleanor's face paled considerably, feeling where this conversation was headed, while giving a feeble handshake in return "Are you by any chance-"

"Eleanor Lightwood, pleasure to meet you..", the girl trailed off, once again regaining her composure.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Sue Clearwater. I live just down the street, so we'll be neigh-", Sue was already midway in gesturing towards her home, when Eleanor once again cut her off.

"Well, Ms. Clearwater" in a flash, Eleanor locked her front door and twisted herself around the cheery woman "It's been a great pleasure to meet you, thank you for welcoming me, that's really kind of you, but I should be on my way." As the young girl backed away towards her car, she left no room for a response, all the way smiling a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes. "Have a nice day!"

With a wave, the Lightwood girl was half way in the car when Sue finally snapped her attention to the brunette's retreating figure "But the cookies-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm lactose intolerant." And with a slam and rev of her engine, she was off. The purr of the car soothed her, as she leant back, letting her muscles relax. All in all, Eleanor only told one lie, which was a pretty good number, considering.

Upon arriving to town, Eleanor had had no intention of moving in with Tiffany Call and her son Embry. When a couple of weeks ago, New York's most famous '_Sight'_, a magician with fortune telling abilities, had told of a new prophecy that would change the supernatural world, the attention soon rested on Eleanor.

The shadowhunters' endless database of knowledge had led them to relatives, whom her mother had told stories about. Distant fairytales, nothing more and nothing less. The nephilim thought it was obvious that Eleanor would stay there and wait for the prophecy to unfold itself and give her a chance to battle the evil.

Eleanor couldn't do it, though. She couldn't knock on the door of the aunt she'd never met like the orphan she was and expect her to take her in. She couldn't go through the whole pity process she'd dealt with in at her home in London again. Arriving in New York and becoming a shadowhunter had been like a new start and even though she didn't want this life for herself and even though she wanted to learn more about her parents' lives, she couldn't let anyone know who she was.

Somewhere deep down, she wished she could have the best of both worlds. Do her duty and fulfill the prophecy, and meanwhile remember her parents in a time when they were happy and carefree, honoring their wish to try and stay as far away from the shadowhunter community as possible.

Sadly, demons were everywhere.

Including in furniture stores, apparently, because the overexcited, bouncy saleswoman in front of Eleanor sure didn't look human.

Eleanor silently cursed the internet for not delivering sofas and beds in her postbox, and followed the other girl deeper into the shop situated in the middle of Port Angeles, silently hoping the woman who had greeted her earlier that morning, wouldn't still be there when she got back home.

"You really do look like an anxious, overeager puppy, dear." The sight of her tensed son clenching his fist in an attempt to keep still, while jerking his knee up and down rapidly at the kitchen table brought a smile to Sue Clearwater's clouded expression.

Seth, who really couldn't care less, quickly stood up and almost kicked his chair back in the process, although his question stuck in his throat as he saw his mother place the tray of freshly baked cookies back on the counter. Sinking back into his seat, her mother now noted he looked more like a beat up puppy, than anything, and it broke her heart. "Doesn't she like cookies?"

Slight relief filled her up, as she answered "No, honey, she can't eat them. Apparently she's lactose intolerant."

"Oh," he processed this piece of information, before going on, but Sue beat him to it.

"Her name's Eleanor. Eleanor Lightwood." The woman removed the clear foil from the tray of biscuits and placed it in front of her son, who for once, didn't even bat an eye at them. "She seemed..familiar, but in a hurry."

Now, the boy frowned. "Does that mean you didn't invite her over for dinner?'

His mother shook her head "No, but that doesn't mean you can go and run yourself into a tree again, Seth", with a hint of laughter, Sue Clearwater left the room while Seth's hand involuntarily reached up towards his forehead.

After the bruise on it had healed, and Seth had spent 27 hours circling Eleanor's house, he'd been given loads of chores by Jake, to ensure he wouldn't, quote "Do anything stupid." Psh, like Seth would..

_Eleanor. _Her name's Eleanor. It sounded…perfect.

He tried it. Tried to whisper it to himself and chills spread all over his arms, which was a very rare thing, considering he ran a temperature which would allow you to bake an egg on his abs with a nice side of baked paprika's.

Everyone; the pack, his family and him included, wondered if this was it, if Seth had finally imprinted without even meeting the girl properly. Some guys were still wary of her, _both_ Seth and Embry had felt a pull far from normal towards the girl, and it seemed like she'd arrived here all by herself.

Thanks to them, Seth hadn't been able to greet her himself this morning and even though they felt like his cheeriness had been slightly off the last couple of days, he'd be damned if he didn't get to meet her now. Even if he had to spend another day laying outside her house.

As the door of the Clearwater residence slammed shut, Sue Clearwater finally heard the dial tone stop and a voice emit from her phone "Hello?"

"Hey Tiffany, it's Sue. Listen, could we meet up any time soon? You're not going to believe this."


	3. Lost

"It sucks."

"No, it qualifies as art."

Eleanor snorted "Anything qualifies as art if you can think up the right amount of bullshit to sell it as such."

"Exactly." The blonde retorted.

That's right. In one day, Eleanor, the newcomer, had managed to acquaint –she refused to use the term 'befriend' preemptively- the only blonde, Dakota, and the only social outcast, Mason, at La Push high school. At the moment, Eleanor was banking on 'Masota' being the school's most popular couple in about a month, give or take.

Their pending relationship status was all Eleanor had to throw Dakota (her parents had decided to give the girl a tribal name to make up for her incredibly Western looks, a matter of keeping the bullying to a minimum) off of her warpath to become Eleanor's personal cupid.

Yeah, the young shadowhunter's first day at school had been an eventful one.

It started out with the limited courses which La Push high offered. Despite Eleanor's submitted AP classes, she'd been put wherever the school had place for her. Which was in first period art class with Mrs. Tease. -Eleanor had raised an eyebrow at her as well.

There, she had encountered the whirlwind that was Dakota, D for friends, which she claimed weren't that many.

Due to Eleanor's absence during the first couple of months of the school year, she'd been allowed to pick herself a group to join and work along on their main project of the semester. The girl didn't have a creative bone in her body, but she did have good instincts. Instincts which led her to the only blonde girl sitting by herself, second row near the front. The cover couldn't have been less matching with the book.

The pair had left their awful excuse for a 'painting come to life' after two periods of harsh labour (read: paint fights), picking paint out of their hair while discussing the school's social hierarchy. "So, on a scale from dirt to Cassie Guerza, I'm about gravel." Dakota explained her personal spot on the pyramid. "Your spot is currently undecided, with your looks being semi-tribal, and your background being unknown, however the guy who's now staring at you for the third time today and his friends aren't even _on_ the pyramid."

Eleanor frowned, stopping at her locker which the boy had firmly stationed himself about 15 feet way from, without giving Dakota's comment or him any acknowledgement. "What do you mean?"

The first time Eleanor had caught the russet tanned guy staring at her, had been insanely early in the morning, when she'd decided to scout the school before too many people started to arrive. Every good shadowhunter knew that knowledge of the terrain was vital on any mission. Yet, he'd been there. All by himself, near the edge of the parking lot, surveying everything until his eyes landed on her. Then, all his attention rested solely on her. She'd made the mistake of directly acknowledging his gaze, and shrinking underneath it as well. Two key mistakes in her plan to navigate herself around the school and La Push imperceptible. Later, she also made the mistake of taking a liking to people whom she knew would be collateral damage when push came to shove. Literally.

The second time had been equally as obvious, only with a greater audience. He stood at the door of her classroom at the end of first period, apparently waiting for her to come out. He was awfully determined to stay there, so determined even that when the bell which indicated the start of second period rang –a period which Eleanor would spend in the same classroom-, two of his equally as tanned, toned and tall friends had to come and _drag _him away.

That had been the start of Dakota's incessant teasing, an act which had both annoyed Eleanor and warmed her up. Teasing was an act of friendship. Despite her reluctance to make friends, she actually had.

However, with each time she laid eyes upon Seth, her disdain towards him grew.

'They're Sam Uley's gang." Dakota's voice had dropped down to a whisper and Eleanor almost snorted at her conspiratorial tone. Her gaze kept flipping back and forth between them and Eleanor's dark orbs. "Or his and Jacob Black's since recently."

This time, Eleanor did snort "What crappy names. You got off the hook lucky." She slammed her locker shut and studied the school halls intently, trying to recall the mental images she'd backed up earlier that morning. The history classroom was to the right. "So gangs get their separate pyramid, huh?"

Eleanor's question seemed to bump Dakota out of her ticked off state, in which she'd failed to notice how Eleanor already knew her way around La Push High on her first day. "_No_, they float on a cloud _above_ the pyramid." Again with her heavy, dramatic whispering. With a broad grin, Eleanor noted how she'd hit the jackpot with this girl. Atleast one person she'd be able to get along with.

"I mean, first of all they don't talk to anyone besides each other. And I mean _anyone _." Dakota started ticking off the facts on her fingers. "—Safe for their girlfriends that is. And oh, their girlfriends!" Another finger flew up in the air. "I mean, the younger ones of their gang are big ass flirts and pervs, but some of them are like..territorial of their girlfriends, whom some of them have been with for _months_." The way Dakota stressed months made Eleanor snort once again. As if it was a big deal. Maybe it was with teenagers. Somehow, Eleanor had seemed to have forgotten. Like she had forgotten what being a teenager was like.

"Anyhow, school attendance:" Dakota's bright amber orbs flickered "Crappy to non-existent. Today's an exception. Probably because you're here." The blonde added the latter as a joking afterthought, but none of both girls would realize what truth the statement held. "And lastly, the obvious."

"The obvious?" Eleanor spent so much of her energy trying to pick up on the things other people couldn't, that she sometimes failed to notice what was right before her nose.

"The fact that they're giant, overgrown, steroids riddled teenagers with the speed and agility of the Hulk and Flash combined." Dakota's voice had risen a few octaves and decibels, yet Eleanor remained unfazed as she stood before her classroom. After spending months in New York fighting and protecting vampires with the strength of a thousand bulldozers and werewolves twice her size, their appearances hadn't seemed out of the ordinary to her.

"Closeted comic book nerd?" she deadpanned, the blond sagged and returned to her casual self.

"Marvel rocks my socks" was all she answered. "Meet you at the cafeteria for lunch?"

Eleanor just nodded with a grin, a rare gift which she didn't often distribute, but she appreciated Dakota's efforts to make Eleanor's day as enjoyable as possible, without even trying. "Sure." That smile faltered however, when an instinct told Eleanor to _move_. An instinct which powered the girl's energy source and chances of daily survival.

In mere seconds, Eleanor had settled herself in a chair near the back of the classroom and the unknown stalker set himself next to her. She'd refused to learn of his name through Dakota, feeling as if the more she acknowledged his existence, the more it would bother her.

In third period history, Eleanor nearly ripped her hair out _and_ got to know Mason Rivalru. A guy who, word has it, apparently flushes newborn puppies down the drain and could kill you with a glance. The teacher had given another partnering assignment and Eleanor had made the tactical choice to head straight for the guy, a cluster of black and piercings, near the far end of the classroom.

All she did was sit down next to him, and declare "I'm going to be your partner on this. – And like hell am I going to do all of the work."

Mason had been amused by the bold, young girl. Seth had been hurt. And surprised by how swiftly she could move to the other side of the classroom.

* * *

"Tough luck, dude." Collin stood beside Seth, clapping a hand on his back as he once again failed to corner Eleanor all to himself. "Figured out if she's really your imprint yet?"

Seth had been enthralled with following Eleanor's every move, even through the thick walls between their classrooms during fourth period. When Mason had asked her what had driven her to latch onto him –an act which had aroused great jealousy and revolt deep in Seth's chest- she'd simply passed it on the a certain guy which she didn't felt like indulging. i.e. Seth.

She hadn't mentioned his name, but he knew it was him. He'd been staring at her all day after all.

"You could always lay off the stalker tactic, you know?" Collin offered ever so helpfully.

"And switch to what, the 'direct creep'?"

The younger boy nodded, considering it thoughtfully "It could spare you some time."

Seth simply rolled his eyes. Until they fell upon Eleanor's delicate frame as they strolled into the cafeteria, stacking up way too little food on her tray. She'd surely starve is she continued on like that.

Jacob slapped the back of his head and broke the boy out of his revelry. "Either you walk up and talk to her or you stop being such a creep, Seth."

"You don't understand, Jake, she's-" What was she? Sneaky as hell? Seth personally believed 'elusive' was the better term.

Jake believed it was 'dangerous'.

The pack unanimously felt as if there was something off about the girl. Various scouts of her property and near encounters with her had told them that much. He and Sam had set up a plan, and until that worked out the way they hoped it to, it would be better for Seth to stay as far away from her as possible.

Seth, on the other hand, didn't feel as if that was even an option. Something was restricting him from feeling the way he was supposed to about her, he could tell, but still there was a pull far too powerful to ignore.

Until that evening.

* * *

**AN**: Filler chapter in which a few important characters, dynamics and innuendo's were stated. This was intended to be one very long and important chapter, but I couldn't make you guys sit through all of that, so next chapter will be up tomorrow and VERY important. (Spoiler alert: They finally meet.)


	4. Drunk

I am... Drunk.

That day, Eleanor had successfully navigated herself through the hellhole that was high school after months of doing nothing but learning how to fight things she was raised to believe were fairytales.

She'd say that was a pretty great accomplishment. One which should be celebrated.

Today, she had spent exactly five days in her mother's old home, all by herself. It still needed a new coat of paint, both on the in- and outside, but at least Eleanor had gotten the kitchen and furniture sorted out. Kind of.

Still, when night fell and darkness coated the house, no light could shine bright enough to make Eleanor feel at ease. So instead, she decided to venture outside, into the night and under the flickering night sky.

Fresh air licked at her skin and Eleanor inhaled deeply as she let the door fall shut behind her. There had to be some sort of night/liquor shop somewhere and she was determined to find it.

Meanwhile, the walk would give her a nice opportunity to figure out what her goals were.

First off, there was no way she would tell anyone about who or what she really was. She would tell no one about her being a 'shadowhunter', a human with angelic blood and extraordinary powers, and on top of that, a prophecy to fulfill which would change the face of the supernatural world completely. Nor would she come knocking on the Call family's door, requesting shelter from her long lost aunt whom she hadn't met or heard of. Ever. She could only imagine if they found out about her presence in La Push.

Eleanor thought about the prophecy as well. Different 'Sights' had over the years made statements which would all be accumulated in one big prophecy, which brought Eleanor to the place where her mother had grown up.

A place which held her long lost aunt and nephew, whom she had no inclination of meeting, but little to no answers to the questions which had taunted her since the beginning of this whole mess. _Why?_

Eleanor guessed this would become a waiting game. Time which she'd fill up with a bit of drinking.

Finally, after about a mile of walking through pitch black darkness, she found a shop still open and selling the goods. The cashier didn't seem to fazed by her bottle of Smirnoff, a good choice, not too heavy nor light.

Next up on her tour of La Push at nighttime was the beach. Maybe the waves would bring consolation to her insomniatic, lonely state.

* * *

Seth was in a state of panic. Of sheer, absolute distress.

Whilst doing his obligatory, doubled shift of guarding their territory's perimeter, their alpha let a part of their plan concerning Eleanor slip in the pack mind. A slip up which sent Seth straight to her home, to find it uninhabited.

Panic and downright fear spread through the linked minds of the pack members like a raging fire.

Seth hadn't imprinted on the girl, not yet at least, so much was certain, but he needed the girl. The girl who was way too young to be living all by herself in a deserted house, who smelt way too sweet to be human, who looked way too beautiful to be real.

_Find her_, Jake's voice resounded, his alpha command light shining through his words. Seth could tell he didn't simply want to find her because Seth needed to, but also because she might pose a threat. A threat situated right in the middle of their territory.

The entire pack was put on the job, and after an entire hour of searching the woods, the pack gathered at edge of the woods, near the base of the cliffs.

_Nothing_.

The word rang through both pack minds unanimously, but Seth wouldn't take it. Just his luck would have him losing his imprint before even meeting her.

"You are some giant, big ass wolves."

Eleanor had a bottle in one hand used it to point towards them, the other flailing around to keep her stable. So maybe she'd taken another three bottles with her for emergency stock. And maybe she'd drank all of those up as well, in a vague attempt to fill the hole her parents had left in her chest.

For a split second, Eleanor had wondered if this was a good first impression to make on the wolves and just as she was about to slur an apology for herself, they disappeared back into the cover of the foliage. Eleanor simply huffed "Rude." She was used to being around overgrown wolves.

Although most shadowhunters were raised learning how to despise and hate them, despite having to protect their lives from demons and other monsters, just like any other living being, Eleanor had been inclined to treat them all equally.

However, when two tall men hurried out of the woods and towards her, she'd been too infatuated with her empty bottle to notice a now human Seth reaching for her and Embry stopping halfway, about to do the same.

"Eleanor, what-" Seth's fingers brushed her bare arm just as finally, after five days of hiding and glancing, the boy finally met the eyes of his imprint. It was as if the world around him shattered like a broken mirror, though not as sharp, loud or violent. Instead, the world softened and reshaped itself to spin around _her_. He _felt_ her. Her heartbeat, her kindness, her passion and love. He felt the pain she's felt and the pain that inflicted on him. He felt her happiness and excitement and power. Yet a second later, he felt her wall. A wall which rose up between them, so thick and armored it was nearly palpable. If Seth had been a shadowhunter, a nephilim, he would have seen the rune on Eleanor's chest flicker through her thin shirt. A rune which translated to _Will. _Because as the princess and empress in line for the rule over the land of nephilim and supernatural, she was free to do and be and decide and want whatever she wanted to.

"Piss off." Her British accent shone through her irritated tone. Right now, Eleanor didn't want Seth touching her.

The pack wondered how they hadn't heard, smelt and felt the girl coming.

Seth wondered why she didn't love him.

Embry wondered why he seemingly loved her.

And Eleanor wondered where the remainder of her last bottle had gone.

* * *

**AN**: There you go, quick recap: Seth imprinted on Eleanor, Eleanor can't return the sentiment nor realize that the boys are wolves in her drunk state, which Embry wanted to console her in. Eleanor will get completely wrapped up in the pack's battles, and therefore indirectly with those of the Cullens, plus her own enemies. The secrets between them might end up ripping them apart.

Please review!


End file.
